Luffahs (aka Loofahs, Luffas and bath nets) are now ubiquitous items found in most households. Luffahs are used to apply soap and other cleansers to the body. In general, a luffah is soaked with water and then an ample amount of liquid soap, gel or similar cleansing and/or moisturizing agent is applied to the luffah and then used on the body in a sponge-like manner. However, luffahs are difficult to effectively rinse after use because of the ruffled configuration such that bacteria and other germs can be transferred from one user to another.
Thus, there exists a need for ready-to-use, disposable luffah.